Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by katyperrylove
Summary: Santana Lopez est une Star montante a L.A. Cela fait 8 ans qu'elle n'a pas revue Brittany . Pour elle, tout était terminé entre elles . Elles ne s'attendait pas a passer des vacances ... disons ... assez mouvementées . Et ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle n'en ressortira pas indemne . Ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement ...
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Santana Lopez, j'ai 25 ans, et je suis parfaitement épanouie . Je suis actuellement une star montante a L.A, ou je réside dans une villa de luxe . J'enchaîne les tournées et les castings pour de grands films .

I ans de cela, j'étais au lycée McKinley, a Lima, dans L'Ohio . J'étais une des personnes les plus populaires de l'établissement, étant Cherrios, et d'autant plus, la CheerLeader . Mes résultats laissaient a désirer, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour les études, et étais mitigée entre mes entraînement de PomPom Girl, mes castings, et ma meilleure amie, Brittany .

En parlant de cette dernière, je ne l'ai plus revue après avoir quitté le lycée pour partir a New York . Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, elle n'est plus jamais venue me voir, et je pense qu'elle a aussi supprimé mon numéro de ses contacts, vu que je ne recevais plus aucun message d'elle . Je ne le cache pas, je ne le cache plus, bien que j'ai toujours mon caractère de chieuse émérite, Brittany me manque beaucoup . Bon, d'accord, elle me manque énormément . Elle a toujours eu le chic pour disparaître et réapparaître n'importe quand, mais là, je ne cache pas que sa fait longtemps que je n'attends plus qu'elle refasse surface . Enfin, sa me fais toujours aussi mal quand je pense qu'elle m'ai oublié . Moi je ne l'ai pas oublié, je pense a elle tout le temps, tous les jours depuis 8 ans . Ou peut être qu'elle croit que c'est moi qui l'ai lâchée ? En même temps, je n'ai pas non plus cherché a renouer le contact et j'en suis désolé, vu que maintenant, je paye le prix .

Par contre, j'ai toujours d'anciens amis, j'étais beaucoup moins contente qu'ils me re-contactent, mais bon, c'est toujours ça . J'ai vu Quinn pas plus loin qu'hier, Puck il y a encore une semaine, a une fête, Mercedes et Kurt, et j'ai aussi étonnement gardé le contact avec Rachel Berry . Mais ne vous emballez pas trop, c'est juste « Bonjours », « Comment ça va ? » et « A plus » . En gros, j'ai gardé le contact avec beaucoup de monde, sauf la personne la plus importante . En gros, elle peut aussi bien être serveuse a New York, toujours a essayer de passer son diplôme a Lima, gogo danseuse a Las Vegas ou même morte, je ne le sais pas . Elle pouvait être n' importe où, n'importe quand, mais il a fallu que ça tombe pendant mes vacances en Californie …


	2. The One That Got Away

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je préviens a l'avance, cette histoire sera assez courte ! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme dans toutes mes fic, mes les fautes sont bien a moi ! **

* * *

Le bruit de mon téléphone me sort de mon sommeil . Je relève les couvertures a grand renfort de grognements pour ne plus l'entendre, mais la sonnerie insiste pendant une longue minute . C'est la meilleure façon d'énerver une certaine Santana Lopez dès le matin . Je jette la couverture, empoigne fermement mon téléphone et décroche avant de dissuader l'interlocuteur de s'éterniser :

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est, qui que se soit, vous me dérangez . Alors si vous ne voulez pas que j'arrive chez vous et que je vous arrache les ongles un par un avec une cisaille qui m'aurait servit juste avant a récurer les toilettes, vous me faites le plaisir de RACCROCHER !

- Wow Lopez ! Calme ! C'est Puck ! T'as le sang chaud dès le matin dit donc !

- La ferme Puckerman ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ouais euh, ton patron m'a appelé, il veut que tu le rappelle dès que possible .

- Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé directement si c'est tellement important ?

- Je sais pas moi, il avait l'air occupé, il y avait un arrière plan sonore qui me plaisait bien ! Brrrr !

- Beurk ! T'es vraiment un obsédé !

- Sa me rappelle quand on le faisait … t'étais vraiment nulle au lit ! J'ai dus tout t'apprendre !

- T'es sérieux ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là !

- Ouais bon, t'étais pas si mal, mais Quinn te rattrape largement !

- Quoi ? Blondie me surpasse dans ce domaine ? Je crois pas nan ! C'est parce que toi t'as assisté à mes débuts, tu verrais maintenant, t'aurais plus envie de sexe pendant trois mois !

- C'est une proposition ?

- Dans tes rêves ! A plus Puckerman !

- A plus Lopez !

Je raccrocha le téléphone et fis une pause . Sa se voit qu'il ne m'a pas eu dans son lit depuis le temps ! Je décida d'appeler mon patron . Il décrocha après trois sonnerie .

- Allo ? Santana ?

- Salut Mike ! Quoi de neuf ? Puck m'a dit que tu voulais que je t'appelle ?

- Sa va bien et toi ? Ouais, en fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

- Sa va . Et c'est quoi ? J'aime pas les surprises !

- Comme tu as travaillé super dur ce dernier mois, en enchaînant les tournées, les séances d'autographes, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a eu !

- Ouais, je sais, je suis une Superstar !

- Ouais, ils sont fous de toi !

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir !

- Bon, alors j'ai donc décidé de t'offrir 2 semaines de vacances en Californie !

- Quoi ? Sérieux ?! Et je vais ou ?

- Ah ah ! Un des plus beaux endroits de la planète ! A Miami Beach !

- Quoi ? Merci ! T'es trop super !

- Ouais, je sais .

- Merci merci merci ! Je pars quand ?

- Ce soir, a 19 h . Fais tes bagages, tu déménages !

- Et t'aurais pas pus me le dire encore plus tard ?

- Bah je voulais te le dire 30 min avant le vol mais j'ai pas trouvé ça une bonne idée .

- C'est fou comme t'as la science infuse ! Bon ! Bah je dois faire mes valises ! A dans 2 semaines !

- Profites en bien ! Après, c'est travail !

- Ouais, ouais ! Me gâche pas le plaisir avant l'heure ! Je suis pas encore partie que tu vas déjà me faire regretter !

- Ohala ! Madame est difficile ! Bon allez ! Bonne vacances !

- Merci ! Bye !

Je raccrocha et fis vite fais mes valises . La journée passa très vite et il fit vite arriver 18 h 30 . J'arriva a l'aéroport a 19 h et partie comme prévu dans les temps . J'arriva a Miami vers 2 h du matin . J'arrivais a peine a distinguer l'adresse indiquée par Mike sur le bout de papier ou il avait écrit le nom de l'hôtel ou il avait réservé . Je héla un taxi qui me déposa a l'endroit convenu et m'endormis aussitôt sur le lit après avoir demandé les clefs .

J'ouvris les yeux et mon premier réflexe fut de regarder le réveil qui affichait 11 h . Je ne fus pas étonnée, en temps normal, je me levais a 12 h . Je m'habilla avec un petit débardeur blanc et un short en jean déchiré . J'étais assez sexy, mais après tout, je suis en vacance à Miami Beach merde ! Je peux me le permettre ici ! Je me coiffa en laissant mes longs cheveux ébènes détachés . Je sortis mes lunettes de soleil, et hop ! En route pour visiter Miami !

Le soleil était tapant et le style vestimentaire était bien différent de celui a L.A ou il faisait actuellement froid et pluvieux : certaines filles se baladaient en bikini tandis que d'autres laissaient leur poitrine se dévoiler plus que suffisamment . Les mecs étaient soit en short, le torse nu, casquette et lunette de soleil, soit en petite chemise sexy ou en débardeur près du corps . En gros je me fondais parfaitement dans la masse . Midi sonna et je décida de m'arrêter dans un café . Ce ne fut pas chose facile de choisir : Miami comprenait des centaines de bons cafés, et mon choix se porta vers un bar tranquille nommé « Skyline coffee » . J'entra dans le café a l'ambiance chaleureuse, quelques personnes étaient attablées et mangeaient goulûment leur plat . Je m'installa sur une table isolée, a côté de la fenêtre donnant sur la plage . Je lançais des regard circulaire quand il s'arrêta sur la carte au centre de la table . Je l'attrapa et fis l'inventaire des choses qui étaient susceptibles de me plaire . Je finis par me contenter d'une basique frite moule . Un serveur vint se planter devant moi et je lui dis, indifférente :

- Une frite moule s'il vous plait .

- Très bien .

Je fronça les sourcils . Je connaissais très bien cette voix . C'étais la voix la plus douce que j'eu jamais connu . J'ôta mes lunettes de soleil qui venaient masquer mon visage et regarda partir vers la cuisine une crinière blonde que j'eu, Jadis, connue .

- Brittany ?

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Review !**

**Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Review !**

**Vous avez des conseils ? Review !**

**Vous avez des réflexions ? Review !**

**Vous avez des questions ? Review !**

**Vous avez été au toilette pendant ou après ? Review ! Non, attendez ! Oubliez la dernière !**


	3. Do you Remember ?

**Voilà la suite !**

* * *

_- Une frite moule s'il vous plait ._

_- Très bien ._

_Je fronça les sourcils . Je connaissais très bien cette voix . C'étais la voix la plus douce que j'eu jamais connu . J'ôta mes lunettes de soleil qui venaient masquer mon visage et regarda partir vers la cuisine une crinière blonde que j'eu, Jadis, connue ._

_- Brittany ?_

* * *

_Vas-y Santana ! Crie encore plus fort ! On t'entend pas assez !_

Elle se retourna a l'appelle de son prénom et me fit face . Son visage se figea en me voyant .

- San – Santana ?

Je hocha la tête et me leva d'un bond, confuse . J'attrapa ma tête entre mes deux mains en la tournant de droite a gauche nerveusement .

- Non, non … eh …. Non, je … c'est pas possible … je … je crois que je vais prendre l'air .

Je me dirigea vers la sortie quand une main m'attrapa le bras . Je frissonna au contact de sa main douce et chaude . Ça fait tant d'année que je n'ai plus retrouvé ce contact avec personne .

- Attends … San … Tu m'as manqué tu sais …

Je me retourna lentement, pas encore sur de ce que j'allais dire .

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué …

Elle s'approcha de moi pour m'enlacer mais je me recula . Je n'étais pas prête pour des retrouvailles heureuses, et la vie continue . Nan . C'est bien plus compliqué . J'ai eu mal .

- Mais … San … Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je … Britt', tu … tu ne m'as plus appelé, plus donné de nouvelles …

- Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi .

- Tu n'aurais jamais été un poids à mes yeux …

Les larmes qui perlaient a mes yeux menacèrent de couler . Elle s'en rendis compte et tenta encore une approche .

- San … je déteste quand tu pleures … tu vas me faire pleurer aussi …

Je souris légèrement . Son sourire, sa façon de voir les choses, tout chez elle m'avait manqué, son corps, sa peau, ses –

Attendez ! A quoi je pense moi ? Sa fait 15 ans qu'on se connaît, et je n'ai jamais pensé comme ça . Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Elle m'attrapa la main et me fit un rapide baiser sur la joue, ce qui me fit rougir et mon cœur s'emballa . Elle sourit a cette vue et me caressa la joue .

- Je … je vais y aller … tiens !

Je lui mis dans la main une somme amplement suffisante, bien que je n'avais pas mangé, et avant qu'elle conteste, je fus déjà dehors .

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi je n'arrive même plus a être a côté d'elle sans me sentir bizarre . C'est pas possible ça !

**PDV Brittany .**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est ma Santana ! Elle est là, devant moi, après tant d'années …

Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que je suis a côté d'elle ? Je n'arrive plus a respirer normalement ni a penser correctement . Mais ce n'est pas nouveau . Déjà au lycée c'était comme ça . J'ai finis par m'y habituer, et je contrôlais avec le temps . Mais cette rencontre a eu l'effet d'une douche froide . Mon cœur allait défoncer ma poitrine, comme la première fois, mon souffle irrégulier était incontrôlable . Je sais bien que tout est a refaire, tout est a recommencer . Maintenant que j'y pense, elle était super sexy dans sa tenue … J'avais bien envie de passer ma main sous son T-shirt …

Et oui ! Sa fait longtemps que je suis amoureuse secrètement de Santana . J'ai cru que ça c'était tassé avec le temps, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ça a eu l'effet d'une douche froide, et tout mes sentiments son remontés a la surface . Il faut que je la trouve, il faut que je la revoit, parce qu'elle est mon oxygène …

* * *

**Voilàààà !**


	4. Go On and Love

**Donc, déjà, je préciserais bien que Santana n'est JAMAIS sortit avec Brittany, et qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit de ses sentiments . Elle 'est encore sure de rien . Pour Brittany, elle, en est bien sure, elle est amoureuse de Santana mais ne lui a jamais dit .**

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser a elle ? Sa fait trois jour que ces retrouvailles ont eu lieu, et depuis j'ai complètement la tête ailleurs . Sa va pas ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse …

Impossible, je n'arrête pas de penser a elle … et je crois bien que je suis amoureuse . Le problème n'est pas que je sois amoureuse d'elle, non, mais est-elle amoureuse de moi ? Où seulement a-t-elle déjà un copain ? Elle est peut être même déjà mariée, et elle a peut être déjà des enfants . Je ne peux pas lui dire, imaginez juste que ce ne soit pas réciproque ? Il faut que je demande conseil a quelqu'un !

Je sort mon téléphone de ma poche et compose machinalement un numéro que je connais par cœur .

- Allo ? Santana ?

- Salut Quinn ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

- Mais t'es ou ? Je suis passé chez toi et il n'y a personne !

- Je suis a Miami, mon boss m'a offert deux semaines de vacances .

- Comme si tu travaillais dur ! Tu dors toute la journée !

- La ferme Fabray ! Si je t'appelle c'est que j'ai besoin de conseil !

- Ah ouais ? Et de quel ordre s'il vous plait ?

- En faite, tu te souviens de notre amie disparue ? Brittany ?

- Ah oui ! Lost in The Nature ! Elle a remontré le bout de son nez ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ça va ! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Bah … en faite j'ai été mangé, et elle était là, et elle m'a parlé …

- Sérieux ? T'as retrouvé notre fugitive ? Et elle a dit quoi ?

- Rien d'intéressant pour toi .

- Ouais bah tu m'appelles pour quoi alors Lopez ?

- Et ben en faite … je … je crois que je suis …

- Quoi ? Hein ? Quoi ? Vas-y accouche !

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle .

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est super San ! Déjà au lycée tout le monde se demandait quand est-ce que vous alliez sortir ensemble, mais là c'est le pompon ! Tu lui as fait quoi ? Tu l'as prise dans les toilettes ?

- La ferme Blondie ! Je voudrais juste savoir comment lui dire . Parce que je suis pas sur que ce soit réciproque …

- Bah vas-y doucement, et le meilleur moyen c'est de lui avouer tout .

- Mais je risque de perdre son amitié . C'est comme rentrer dans l'arène habillé en rouge ! C'est suicidaire !

- Ouais ben c'est ça … ou tu la prends dans les toilettes d'un bar et tu vois comment elle réagit !

- HIJA DE PUTA ! Si t'étais a côté de moi je t'éclaterais les dents Queen Quinn !

- En attendant, ça ne résout pas ton problème . Allez, jette toi dans la gueule du loup, et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer une carte postale !

- Ouais, avec écrit sincère condoléance dessus !

- Oui, les tiennes !

- Nan, nan, les tiennes, t'as de la chance, je te préviens à l'avance que quand je rentrerais, tu feras pas long feu ! Je te laisse le temps de choisir ton cercueil !

- Mais oui ! Allez ! A plus ma chieuse préférée !

- Salut Blondie !

Je raccrocha et m'allongea dans mon lit . Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ?

**OxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Le lendemain, je me lev . J'ai cru comprendre qu'ici, les employés commençaient leur journée tôt au matin . Quoi ? C'est partout pareil ? Oh bah j'ai pas dus le remarquer, pour moi, comme je commence a 13 h, tout le monde commence a 13 h . Enfin bref, je m'habille rapidement avec un short en jean déchiré, comme hier, avec un T-Shirt gris large qui laissait une de mes épaules dénudée et qui affichait le drapeau des USA vieillit façon Ke$ha .

J'ondula mes cheveux et les ébouriffa, toujours dans le même style . Je savais que Brittany aimait beaucoup ce style, alors je décida de lui faire plaisir . Du maquillage, du parfum, et j'étais partie ! Je ne m'attarda pas dans la rue et fonça directement vers le café ou une pancarte « Open » était affichée .

J'ouvris la porte et passa d'abord ma tête pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un . Personne . Je continua jusqu'au bar ou un homme pas net nettoyait les verres . Un piercing ornait son nez et plusieurs boucles d'oreilles décoraient celles-ci . Il avait une façon très étrange de nettoyer la vaisselle : il crachait dedans avant de les essuyer au torchon . Je fis la grimace en m'approchant de lui . Il puait atrocement et était horriblement mal fringué . Il entama une conversation très peu catholique .

- T'es qui toi ? Si t'es une pute, vas faire ta pub devant le bar . J'suis pas intéressé .

- La ferme le babouin ! Je suis pas désespérée à ce point ! Je cherche Brittany Pierce !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Lui parler ! J'vais pas te la bouffer !

Il me scruta de haut en bas et entra dans sa cuisine .

- Bouge pas .

_De toute façon je bougerai pas d'ici avant de l'avoir vu, connard !_

Il réapparu quelques secondes, tirant Brittany par le bras, rouge et ruisselante de larmes . Son bras était enflé et rouge . Il la tirait et semblait serrer son emprise sur elle . Il la jeta quasiment devant moi et je la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne se retrouve a terre .

- T'as 5 minutes ! Si tu as 1 secondes de retard, tu peux dire au revoir à ta paye, et à tes congés !

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas, impuissante . Je regardais le spectacle, outrée . Je la pris dans mes bras, elle était toute tremblante et tenait son bras enflé de sa main libre . Je passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle . Elle resserra l'étreinte, et enfouie son visage ruisselant de larmes dans mon cou . Je lança un regard orageux au boss . Faire pleurer Brittany était THE façon de me faire sortir de mes gonds . Lui crier dessus était … bah … THE 2 ÉME façon de la faire . Je me rapprocha dangereusement de lui, toujours Brittany dans les bras .

- Hey vous ! Vous ne lui parlez pas comme ça c'est clair ?

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur brunette ?

Alors là c'est le summum . Attention ça va gicler .

Je lâcha doucement Brittany et attrapa rapidement le col de son maillot, et avec une force étonnante, je le plaqua au mur et lui enfonça moins poing dans ses dents . Jamais il n'oubliera ce coup de poing, soyez en sur . Moi non plus d'ailleurs . C'est qu'il avait la mâchoire assez dure et mes phalanges se sont retrouvées éraflées et saignantes de haut en bas .

Je le repris par le cou, et vis une lueur de peur dans ses yeux .

- Tu m'écoutes maintenant bonhomme Michelin, de un, tu ne lèveras plus JAMAIS la main sur elle, CAPICHE ?

Je levais le ton sur les mots importants . Il secoua la tête, apeuré .

- Secundo, elle aura ET sa paye ET ses jours de congé . UNDERSTAND ?

Il secoua la tête .

- Et tertio, si je te vois encore la maltraiter, si je te vois juste une seule fois lui faire du mal, ou seulement mal lui parler, crois moi que j'arrive, et je te CASTRE sur place ! Et tu pourras crier, hurler, je m'en fou ! Je castre 10 écureuils dans ton genre tous les matins pour le petit déj' !

Je le secoua encore une fois pour être sûre qu'il ai compris et il commença a pleurer comme un bébé .

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris lâche moi !

- De quoi ? J'ai pas entendu ?

- S'il te plait !

- Et bah voila !

- Je peux disposer ?

- Hein ? Euh … mais naturellement, si tu me le demande si gentiment .

Je le jeta contre le mur et me dirigea vers Brittany, toujours tremblante . Elle avait toujours détesté la violence et on peut dire que ce qui venait de se passer en était une franche démonstration . Je la pris dans mes bras et nous nous assîmes a une des tables du restaurant

* * *

**Voilà ! Enjoy !**


	5. Something You Can't Disguise

**Suite de la fic ! **

* * *

_Je le jeta contre le mur et me dirigea vers Brittany, toujours tremblante . Je la pris dans mes bras et nous nous assîmes a une des tables du restaurant ._

* * *

Je l'installa sur une banquette et elle me tira vers elle . Nous reprîmes notre position initiale : J'entourais son corps de me bras, elle posa son visage dans mon cou . Son souffle chaud me faisait frissonner . Je passa ma main dans sa crinière blonde et lui caressa doucement la tête . Le sang qui se dégageait de mon poing embauma légèrement les cheveux de ma blonde . J'engagea la conversation .

- Britt' … sa va ?

_C'est quoi cette question ?_

Elle secoua la tête .

- Maintenant que tu es là … sa va mieux …

Je souris . Je l'entendais sangloter silencieusement .

- Chuuuut ma belle …. C'est tout, c'est fini …

Elle prenait de plus en plus appui sur moi . Une fois ses larmes séchées, elle releva la tête et je pus voir de la peur dans ses magnifiques orbes bleues .

- T'inquiète pas, il ne te fera plus de mal …

Elle se redressa légèrement et posa son front contre ma tempe .

- Santana … tu m'as tellement manqué …

- Moi aussi, chuuut, calme toi …

Je regarda son bras qui avait viré au bleu/noir .

- Dìos Mio ! Ton bras ! Sa va ? Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner tout sa .

Je la pris par la main et l'emmena a l'appartement . Je lui indiquais le salon et j'allais dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi la soigner .

C'est pas vrai ! J'ai jamais fais face a ce genre de blessure !

J'attrapa une pommade que j'utilise quand je me tord la cheville ou le poignet ou quand j'ai mal ou bien … Ouais enfin elle me sert a tout cette pommade . Je prends aussi un bandage et je me dirige vers le salon . Elle est assise sur le canapé, et regarde par la fenêtre . Je m'approche doucement d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer et pose les affaires que j'ai prises sur la table basse . J'hésite : je la sort de ses pensées ou je la laisse rêver ? Je n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, elle se retourna vers moi avec un petit sourire timide . Je le lui rendis et m'approcha d'elle . Je m'accroupis devant le canapé et empoigna doucement son bras . J'appliqua machinalement la pommade sans arrière pensées ( ce qui était très étonnant ) . Elle, elle me fixait, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention . C'est là que la galère commença : Je ne pus m'empêcher de fait courir mes doigts plus loin que suffisant, et a masser le reste de son avant bras . Euh … faut que je me réveille là …

Je sursauta légèrement quand elle replaça son bras de façon a ce que je puisse aller plus loin que prévu, et je lui lança un regard en coin . Elle me regardait toujours, sans sourire, mais intensément cette fois ci . Elle est vraiment jolie de ce point de vue …

Elle fis les gros yeux .

- Qu'est-ce qui a Britt' ?

- San ! Ta main !

Elle attrapa délicatement ma main et récolta un peu de pommade sur son bras pour venir l'appliquer sur celle-ci .

Je m'écarta pour attraper le bandage que j'enroula délicatement autour de la peau meurtrie . Elle prit elle-même un bout de tissu et l'enroula autour de mes phalanges .

Une fois fini, je soupira et me releva pour m'asseoir a côté d'elle .

- Voilà …

- Merci …

Je lui souris doucement . J'avoue que de rester comme ça me rendait absolument mal a l'aise . Je me leva et prétexta un truc sur le feu . C'est le seul truc potable que j'eu trouvé sur le moment . Je ne pouvais tout de même pas y retourner en disant « C'est bon j'ai fermé le gaz » pour ensuite me retrouver dans la même galère . J'eu donc l'idée de préparer deux chocolats chauds . Il y avait justement 2 tasses dans l'armoire . Seulement 2 tasses . Une avec des chatons dessus, l'autre blanche, toute simple . Sa va me ramener des problèmes, mais je vais passer celle décorée a Brittany .

Je mets le chocolat au micro-onde, et j'attends que ça soit près . Bon, j'ai 20 secondes pour réfléchir a un plan . Déjà 10 secondes pour remettre mes idées en place, 5 autres pour en créer de nouvelles, les 5 dernières pour appliquer . Bien, alors qu'est-ce que – « Bip !» … Merde, ça passe vite 20 secondes ! J'attrape les tasses et me dirige vers le salon . Elle m'attends toujours, je lui tends la tasse décorée et elle fait la moue .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aime plus le chocolat ?

- Si si, mais … mais …

- Mais ?

- Mais je pensais plutôt a le partager avec toi …

Un léger sourire naquit sur mon visage, pendant qu'elle, elle rougissait . Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi ? Pourquoi elle voulait boire dans la même tasse que moi ?

Je me dirigea vers la cuisine avec les deux tasses et transvida les deux dans un bol . Je retourna auprès de la blonde et m'assis a côté d'elle . Je lui tendis .

- Voila, madame est servie !

Elle me refit sa moue adorable .

- Tu ne veux pas boire avant ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime bien mon chocolat avec un arrière goût de Santana Lopez .

Je fronça les sourcils, pas sur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais j'attrapa le bol et bus une gorgée .

- Voila, tiens .

Elle l'attrapa et bus la ou j'avais posé mes lèvres .

Elle se lécha les lèvres, ce qui provoqua une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre .

- Oui, il n'y a pas de doute … c'est meilleure avec un goût de Santana .

Je me senti rougir furieusement . Je me rappelais ce que Quinn m'avait dit . Je devais tout lui dire .

- Tu sais … tu sais Britt' …. Je ne sais pas trop comment dire …

Elle me regarda, silencieuse .

- En fait … bah … je crois que … je crois que je –

* * *

**Voilà ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui as coupé Santana ? **


	6. Need You So Much

**Ta Daaa ! Nouveau chapitre . Enjoy ! Chapitre chaud bouillant !**

* * *

_Elle me regarda, silencieuse ._

_- En fait … bah … je crois que … je crois que je –_

* * *

Elle s'approcha de moi et commença a me lécher le bout du nez . La boule dans mon bas-ventre s'enflamma et mes mains devinrent moites . Pourquoi elle me léchait le nez ?

Elle se recula et se lécha les lèvres .

- Tu avais du chocolat sur le nez …

Je soupira silencieusement, heureuse qu'elle se soit éloignée pour pouvoir reprendre un souffle normal, et en même temps regrettant la perte de contact .

Elle se ré approcha de moi . Quoi ? J'avais encore du chocolat ?

Cette fois ci, elle lécha du bout de sa langue mon cou en laissant un sillon chocolaté derrière elle .

- Brittany …

Elle ne répondis pas et rapprocha son corps du miens, les mettant instantanément en contact . Elle remonta jusqu'à ma mâchoire et elle mordillait et suçait tout ce qu'elle trouvait . Je rêve ou elle avait vraiment envie ? En tout cas, je n'allais pas me plaindre . Instinctivement, je plaça mes mains dans son dos et commença a caresser ses omoplates . Elle remonta encore vers ma bouche et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de les mettre en contact . Elle me regardait fixement, une lueur de désir brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus .

Ce moment là, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je gémi au contact de sa main sur ma cuisse .

- Brittany …

**/!\ LEMON /!\**

Elle s'exécuta et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes . Le baiser était doux et tendre, et elle passa soudainement sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, tout en la mordillant . J'autorisa l'accès et nous gémir de plaisir ensemble quand nos deux langues rencontrèrent leur homologues . Elle attrapa ma langue entre ses dents et la suça avidement ce qui me fit couiner de douleur mais aussi de plaisir . Elle était bien décider a contrôler et enleva rapidement mon T-shirt qui gênait . Elle passa sa main sur mon ventre plat et ferme en esquissant des arabesques complexes du bout des doigts . Un frisson m'envahi . J'allais le faire avec Brittany, avec ma meilleure amie . Au diable les pensées ! Je me repris en main et lui enleva rapidement son T-shirt pour lui caresser le dos et le bas de son ventre qui frissonnait sous mes mains . Elle dégrafa mon soutient gorge qui vola dans la pièce et rompit le baiser pour descendre sur mon ventre . Elle léchait, mordillait, suçait toute la surface de mon ventre qui se tordait de spasmes d'envie . Elle remonta sur mes seins et commença a sucer et mordiller le téton gauche pendant qu'elle massait le droit . Je cria quand son genoux appuya contre mon intimité . Elle s'en rendis compte et enleva rapidement mon short . Elle passa ses mains sur mes cuisses tandis que j'enlevais aussi son short . Elle rentra sa main dans ma culotte et je gémis de plaisir quand elle entama des mouvements circulaires sur mon clitoris . Je criais et gémissait au contact de ses mains . Elle remonta sa tête jusqu'à mon oreille et me chuchota :

- Mademoiselle Lopez, si vous continuez à gémir comme ça, vous allez me faire venir sans même m'avoir touché …

A ces mots je lui releva la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement tandis qu'elle activais sa main sur mon sexe brûlant . Elle rompit le baiser et fit complètement descendre ma culotte . Elle m'écarta les jambes et passa sa langue sur le contour de mon intimité .

- Dit donc … tu as vraiment envie de moi … Dit-elle malicieusement .

- Tais toi Britt' …. Dis-je entre deux gémissements .

Je l'entendis rigoler doucement et elle passa sa langue sur toute la surface se mon sexe, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire crier . Elle décida de rentrer sa langue en moi, faisant de long va et viens . Comme cette fille était douée avec sa langue !

Entre deux spasmes, je lui arracha sa culotte et nous prîmes la position du 69 sans arrêter nos affaires . J'entra rapidement 2 doigts en elle avec une facilité déconcertante tellement elle était mouillée . Elle cria au rythme de mes va et viens de plus en plus rapides au rythme qu'elle aussi accélérait avec sa langue . Elle tapa contre un point sensible et je me cambra sous la douleur . Elle continua plusieurs fois quand je décida de m'activer . J'enfonça mes doigts plus profondément et elle cria de plaisir quand moi aussi, j'eu trouvé un point sensible . Elle remua difficilement le bassin pour plus de contact, mais je lui faisait tellement d'effet ( sans vouloir me vanter ) qu'elle ne réussi qu'a se cambrer pour essayer de ne pas crier aussi fort . Et je sentais très bien qu'elle criait puisqu'elle étouffait ses cris contre mon intimité, ou sa langue étai toujours de plus en plus active . Nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois avant d'atteindre le septième ciel, pour voir la réaction de l'autre quand l'orgasmes nous fauchera . Et dans un dernier cri déchirant, nous retombâmes l'une sur l'autre, haletante, et en sueur .

- Waw San …

- C'était super Britt' …

Nous nous redressâmes avec difficulté, je retira mes doigts d'elle et lécha goulûment le liquide acidulé de ma victoire sous son œil attentif . Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement .

- Tu as vraiment très bon goût Britt' ….

- Sa se voit que tu ne t'es jamais goûté ma chérie …

**Fin du Lemon**

Elle se lécha les lèvres et je rougis . Je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche . Elle me rattrapa par le bras et me fit sa moue adorable .

- J'ai encore envie San …

- Moi aussi, j'ai toujours envie, mais je suis épuisée, je vais prendre une douche .

- Je peux venir ? Demanda t-elle malicieusement .

- Non, sinon on sait très bien comment sa va finir .

Elle soupira .

- Bon d'accord .

- A tout a l'heure .

Je la voyais bien regarder mes fesses avec envie mais je me contenta de sourire et d'aller allumer la douche . Je glissa sous l'eau chaude, espérant secrètement qu'elle vienne me rejoindre .

* * *

**Bon, voilà la réconciliation Brittana ! Ça c'est fait * Coche sur sa liste * .**

**Comment vas se passer la suite a votre avis ?**


	7. Let's Go Party C'mon Baby

**Faberry-momo Contente que ça te plaise ! Je ne promets rien, tout arrivera par la suite ;)**

**Suiiite !**

* * *

_Je glissa sous l'eau chaude, espérant secrètement qu'elle vienne me rejoindre ._

* * *

Attendez … je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas réalisé la catastrophe de la situation : j'avais couché avec ma meilleure amie, après ne pas s'être vu depuis 8 ans …

C'est super ce programme . Vraiment ! Super méga génial tout ça ! Et je vais dire quoi moi, maintenant ? « Bon, c'est super tout ça, on se retrouve, on couche, et la vie ocntinue ! On fait quoi, un p'tit café ? » . Là j'suis pas dans la merde . Ça me rappelais la première fois ou nous nous sommes embrassées, notre première vrai fois publique .

*** Flash Back ***

Nous étions tous assis en cercle autour de ce stupide jeu de la bouteille . Pourquoi à chaque fois que nous allions à une fête, nous devions absolument faire ce jeu ? Là, c'est tombé a la fête de Quinn, et comme d'habitude, c'est Rachel, la Rachel complètement bourrée, qui a voulu le faire . Elle devient complètement folle quand elle est bourrée celle la . Je suis toujours réticente au sujet de ce jeu, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix .

- Alleeeeeez ! Touuuurne ! Tournne tournne !

Sa c'était la Rachel bourrée qui voulait a chaque fois accélérer le jeu . Cette fois, c'était a Quinn de lancer .

Elle tourna la bouteille et nous prions secrètement pour que cela tombe sur Rachel . C'est malheureusement tombé sur Finnocence . Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un rapide baiser sans aucune conviction . Ce fut a Sam de tourner la bouteille .

- Moooooiii …. Je …. Je veux que Satan embrasse Britt' ….

C'était encore du Hobbit complètement saoule .

- La ferme le Hobbit . Lui lançais-je .

Apparemment tout le monde attendait ce moment puisque quand ce fut a moi de tourner la bouteille, et que je tomba pour la première fois de la soirée sur Brittany, le gnome cria son contentement et tout le monde nous regarda avec de grands yeux ronds .

Si je fais le résumé de ceux que j'ai embrassé durant la soirée, je cite :

Sam : 2 fois

Rachel : 1 fois

Puck : 3 fois ( comme par hasard )

Quinn : 2 fois

Artie : 1 fois ( Beuuurk ! C'est suffisant ! )

Mike : 1 fois

et

Brittany : 1 fois

Elle se pencha doucement vers moi et nous scellâmes nous bouche sous les cris de joie du Hobbit .

- Wwwwouaaaiiis ! C'est …. ° Burp ° … troooop bienn …

A ma grande surprise, elle voulu approfondir et passa délicatement sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes . Nous nous séparâmes après que Sam eu fait son cinéma . Le reste de la soirée, Brittany me lançait des regards lourds et désireux . Au bout d'une heure de « lançage de bouteille », nous ne sommes plus retombées l'une sur l'autre . J'en ai eu mare et je me suis éclipsé dans la salle de bain pour me remaquiller . Une forme apparu a la porte . Brittany m'avait suivie et me plaqua contre un mur .

- Je sais pas toi … mais moi j'en ai mare d'attendre …

Je n'ai pas contesté, et nous avons fais l'amour pour la première fois, dans les toilettes de Quinn .

*** Fin du Flash Back ***

J'arrêta l'eau, mis mon peignoir et commença a me brosser les cheveux . J'entendis alors des gémissements . Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvais bien faire encore ?

J'ouvris la porte et me dirigea jusqu'au salon . Je m'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, encore sous le choc : elle était sur mon fauteuil, les jambes écartées, en train de se toucher . Je rêve ou ? Elle n'en a donc jamais assez ?

Elle avait les yeux fermés, je n'eu donc aucun mal a m'éclipser jusqu'à elle et a profiter d'un moment ou sa main arrêtait les mouvements pour entrer rapidement un doigt en elle . Surprise, elle sursauta mais ne rechigna pas, et se laissa faire .

- San … s'il te plait …

- Chuut … tu parles beaucoup trop …

Je plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes tout en continuant les mouvements de vas et viens . Ce fut rapide : elle s'était déjà « échauffée » et l'orgasme la faucha rapidement .

Nous nous retrouvâmes allongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, dans mon lit .

_Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Ça fait 3 jours qu'on s'est retrouvé et j'ai déjà couché 2 fois avec elle ! _

Je me réveilla dans ses bras vers 19 h 30 . On avait dormit autant ?

Elle ne devait pas rester là .

Je la secoua délicatement pour la réveiller .

- Britt' … Britt' réveille toi …

Elle ouvrit les yeux .

- Il y a pleins de façons de me réveiller mais tu as choisis celle là ?

Je fis la moue .

- Allez Britt' ! Tu dois rentrer et moi j'ai prévu quelque chose ce soir !

Elle se releva d'un coup .

- Quoi ? Tu me jarte ?

- Hein ? Non, mais on dois y aller, et a ce train là je vais être en retard !

- Laisse moi venir avec toi !

Je la fixa quelques secondes . Mais c'est qu'elle s'incruste celle la ?!

Elle me fit sa moue adorable .

- Bon ! D'accord ! J'avais prévu d'aller en discothèque et –

- Ouais ! Chouette ! On y va quand ?

- … Faudrait peut être s'habiller, parce que tu m'excuses et tu m'arrêtes si il y a un problème mais je te vois mal te balader cul nu dans les rues du Miami .

Peut être que j'aurais dû garder cette remarque pour moi tout compte fait vu le regard empli de luxure qu'elle m'a lancé juste après .

Nous nous exécutâmes et une petite dizaine de minute plus tard, j'étais moulée dans une petite robe noire sexy scintillante et la blonde dans un short en jean noir et un débardeur rouge a paillette .

Elle me suivit vers ma voiture et nous nous engageâmes sur l'autoroute .

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked it !**


	8. Know You Can Do It

**L.I.E Oui, en effet, Brittany était déjà amoureuse de Santana au lycée, mais ne le lui a pas dit . Santana a commencé a développer des sentiments a la même époque, sans trop savoir quoi en faire ni ce que c'était mais ça s'arrête là . Elle tombe amoureuse seulement quand elle la retrouve dans le café, a la suite de l'interaction .**

**Lola J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler ? ^^'**

**Oui, désolé, des fautes et des fautes, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop visibles .**

* * *

_Elle me suivit vers ma voiture et nous nous engageâmes sur l'autoroute . _

* * *

Il y eu un bouchon qui dura une vingtaine de minutes . Elle en profita pour passer sa main sur ma cuisse . Je fronça les sourcils .

- Écoute Brittany, c'est pas parce qu'on vient de faire l'amour 2 fois de suite … euh 3 fois, en une journée, que je t'ai officiellement pardonné .

- Mais San … … Oui, je sais .

Elle eu l'air toute triste et retira sa ma main de mon entrejambe . Je me sentais mal de lui avoir dit ça, mais si je veux être un tant sois peu crédible dans ce que je dis, je dois tenir . Quoi ?! Il faut bien ça pour me faire respecter sinon … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Sa fait longtemps que Brittany ne me « respecte plus » . Et de toute façon je ne cherchais pas non plus à me faire respecter par elle …

Ce sujet a facette me donne la nausée !

C'est vraiment embarrassant ce genre de situation .

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je gâche tout ?

- Britt' … Tu sais … ce n'est pas que je ne veuille plus que l'on soit ensemble, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne me donnais plus de nouvelle .

- Je te l'ai dis ! Je ne voulais être un poids qui empêche ta carrière de décoller .

- Britt' … le seul poids ici c'est moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé .

Elle m'enlaça doucement .

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr Britt' ! Mais … il y a … un problème …

- Quel est-il ?

Je me défis de son étreinte . Je regretta aussitôt la perte de chaleur, mais c'était un sujet sérieux .

- Je suis ici que pour deux semaines . Après je dois repartir a L.A .

- Alors je viendrais avec toi .

Je souris mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'étais pas la bonne solution .

- Brittany … c'est plus compliqué … tu ne peux pas venir …

- Mais pourquoi ? De toute façon j'ai un job pourri ! Et puis bon, pour être serveuse faut pas un bac + 5 …

- Brittany ! Tu n'as même pas eu ton bac tout cours !

- Mais je prends des cours particuliers pour essayer de m'améliorer !

Je nia de la tête . Je me souviens du jour ou elle a eu sa première bonne note . Elle devait remonter sa moyenne sous peine d'être virée des Cherrios . Quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait eu une « bonne » note j'ai été surprise, mais …

*** Flash Back ***

- Hey Santana !

J'étais a mon casier, et elle courait vers moi, énorme sourire aux lèvres .

- Salut ma belle ! Pourquoi t'es si heureuse ? T'as vu un cheval devenir licorne ?

- Nan, bien sûr c'est beaucoup moins bien, mais regarde !

Elle me tendit sa copie d'examen . Elle était comme d'habitude, gribouillée de crayon de couleur, toutes les réponses écrites aussi au crayon de couleur, une couleur par lettre, qui plus est . Mon regard se porta directement sur la tâche rouge sur l'en tête . Elle avait écrit Brittany avec un seul « t » et avait mit un « i » a la place du « y » . Mes yeux s'attardèrent encore un peu sur les fautes grammaticales de son Prénom + Nom de famille, puis se dirigèrent vers la note . Elle avait eu 5 / 20 .

Bon, d'accord, c'est pas super, mais pour elle, c'est un très grand pas, avec ses 0 habituels .

- Mais c'est génial Brittany !

Je repassa mon regard sur la copie .

- Mais … commet t'as fait ? C'est tout faux … . « Quel est le président des États-Unis ? » Pourquoi t'as répondu Will. ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas ça ?

- Brittany ! C'est Barack Obama !

Elle prit un air sérieux et penseur .

- … J'aurais juré qu'il a joué dans Sex And The City …

- Laisse tomber . Je me demande comment t'as fait pour avoir 5/20 !

- Faut croire que j'ai assez bien réussi ! En plus la prof m'a dit qu'elle avait rajouté 5 points parce que j'avais écris en français, et pas dans ma langue inventée . Mais comme je suis nulle en pourcentage, je pourrais pas te dire combien ça représente de ma note …

Je la laissais parler, la bouche béante . Les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche . C'est pas vrai ! Heureusement qu'elle a écrit en français !

Elle me tendit une autre copie, cette fois, de math .

- Brittany … a toutes les questions, tu as répondu « Réponse au dos de la feuille ( il faut la retourner ) » .

- Oui . Je sais ce que j'ai écris .

Je retourna la feuille .

- Et derrière tu as fais un dessin avec écrit « Les maths servent a rien » et tu as aussi rajouté « PS : Les sucres d'orge sont pondus par des poules qui se nourrissent d'écharpes rayées » !?

- Ouais, j'ai encore des doutes sur la théorie, mais je pense que sa ne peut pas être les licornes qui les pondent parce qu'elles, elles font déjà de la barbe a papa !

Je me frottais le visage avec la paume de ma main en soupirant bruyamment . Décidément, elle ne changera jamais !

*** Fin de Flash Back ***

- Et en math aussi ! Sa a toujours pas été validé d'ailleurs …

_Oh seigneur …_

*** Flash back ***

La prof de math rendit les copies et interpella Brittany .

- Brittany ! Tu as eu 0 comme d'habitude …

- Je sais, ma mère m'a dit que je pouvais mieux faire …

- Le problème est bien sur que tu peux largement mieux faire, mais d'habitude tu rends copie blanche . Pourquoi tu as écris 0 en réponse a toutes les équations ?

- Bah en faite j'ai mis en place ma propre règle .

La prof soupira et s'assit . Brittany continua sur sa lancée en passant des regards circulaires sur la classe pour leur expliquer .

- Il existe bien des théorèmes de Thalès et Pythagore, j'ai baptisé le mien « Théorème de Brittany » .

Les élèves acquiescèrent, amusés .

Elle se leva, sous l'œil hautain de la prof, et se plaça devant toute la classe, une feuille a la main .

- En fait, mon théorème est très simple, je me suis inspiré des autres . Voila ce qu'il dit : « Si des nombres sont multipliés, ajoutés ou soustrait ou divisés, le résultat final est toujours 0 . Vive les licornes . »

Ils haussèrent tous un sourcil .

- Je travail avec la SPA pour qu'il soit valider par l'académie et pour l'enseigner a tout le monde . Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que ce théorème qui sera enseigné .

Puck lança en soupirant :

- Brittany, c'est quand que c'est toi notre prof ?

- T'inquiète pas j'y travaille .

La prof, qui était depuis tout à l'heure en train de soupirer face aux propos de Brittany, se leva et intervint :

- Bon ! C'est bon Brittany ? T'as fini ton pitch ? On peut reprendre .

- Pas tout à fait . J'ai aussi écrit la « Réciproque du théorème de Brittany » .

La femme âgée soupira et se frotta le visage avec sa paume de main .

- Alors, « Si la réponse a toute équation est 0, alors on a plus besoin des maths . »

Tout le monde applaudit dans la classe .

- Brittany, s'teuplé ! Sois notre prof !

- J'attends que ça soit validé . Ils ne pourront pas refuser, avec tant d'enthousiasme de votre part !

*** Fin du Flash Back ***

- Écoute Britt', tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

Elle soupira et fit la moue . Je savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça .

- Bon, écoute, profitons de cette soirée, et on en reparlera, d'accord ? Dis-je doucement .

Elle souris puis hocha lentement la tête .

Nous arrivâmes a la discothèque vers 21 h avec tous ces bouchons .

* * *

**Et non ! La discothèque n'était pas dans ce chapitre ! :D**

**Vous devrez attendre le prochain ;)**

**Je sais, je suis sadique, on me le dit souvent, mais j'aime ça d'un côté !**

**So, what are you thinking about it ?**


	9. Heart Attack

**Voilà la suuiiiite !**

* * *

_Nous arrivâmes a la discothèque vers 21 h avec tous ces bouchons ._

* * *

J'alla sur la piste de danse pour bouger un peu et les mecs ne tardèrent pas a m'accoster . Je dansait avec eux, un par un, en commençant par être distante, puis, au fur et a mesure des chansons, me collais de plus en plus a eux jusqu'à être complètement compressé, a leur grand plaisir .

J'eu un petit sourire intérieure en voyant Brittany, qui n'avait pas dansée, verte de jalousie, a me regarder, accoudée au bar .

Je m'éclipsa de la piste pour la tirer dessus .

Elle eu un léger rire quand un slow commença .

- Toi aussi t'as le droit de danser …

- Mais je voulais le faire avec toi .

Je souris et la tira plus près . Nos corps étaient désormais compressés, mes bras autour de sa taille, les siens autour de mon cou .

- Ne sois pas jalouse Brittany S. Pierce …

J'appréciais les frottements de nos corps, et je pense qu'elle aussi, vu comment elle gémissait sourdement lors de chacun d'entre eux .

Elle appuya sur ma nuque pour rapprocher nos têtes, puis elle frotta lentement le bout de son nez contre le flanc droit du mien .

Je souris a la sensation .

La fin du slow arriva . J'essaya de profiter au maximum du contact avant la fin .

Quand les dernières notes retentirent, je regretta aussitôt, mais elle attrapa mes lèvres dans les siennes et se serra plus fort contre moi . Je répondis positivement au baiser, bien sur, et approfondis . Il se fit doux et langoureux . Elle me léchait et me mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et a ma grande surprise, elle commença a me lécher et sucer la langue . Ce geste m'arracha un couinement de surprise qu'elle s'empressa d'étouffer en collant encore plus sa bouche a la mienne . Je me détacha lentement et lui offris mon plus beau sourire . Elle me le rendis encore plus radieux et ses beaux yeux bleus pétillaient .

La scène installée pour les chanteurs et danseurs occasionnels était désormais occupée par quelques garçons .

Je regarda rapidement Brittany et lui fis un clin d'œil puis me dirigea en courant vers la scène . Je monta, puis attrapa le groupe de garçon pour leur parler .

Après une petite discussion, ils acquiescèrent et se mirent au micro .

- Santana Lopez nous a demandé de chanté une chanson pour Brittany Pierce .

Je la vis sourire et me regarder tendrement et plaquant ses mains sur sa poitrine .

- Santana dansera pendant que nous chanterons et danserons aussi .

Elle eut l'air surprise . Et oui ! Santana Lopez sait danser ! Je suis bien obligée pour faire mes clips !

La musique démarra pendant que je me déhanchais sur scène en ne lâchant pas du regard ma blonde .

**Baby you got me sick**  
_Bébé tu m'as rendu malade_

**I don't know what I did**  
_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait_

**Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah**  
_J'ai besoin de faire une pause et de comprendre, ouais_

**Got your voice in my head**  
_J'ai ta voix dans la tête_

**Saying 'let's just be friends'**  
_Disant 'restons juste amis'_

**Can't believe the words came out of your mouth**  
_Je ne peux pas croire que les mots sont sortis de ta bouche_

**Yeah**  
_Ouais_

**I'm trying to be okay**  
_J'essaie d'être bien_

**I'm trying to be alright**  
_J'essaie d'aller bien_

**But seeing you with him**  
_Mais te voir avec lui_

**Just don't feel right**  
_Ça ne va pas_

**And I'm like **  
_Et je suis comme _

**Never thought it'd hurt so bad**  
_Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça ferait aussi mal_

**Getting over you **  
_De me passer de toi_

**And **  
_Et _

**You're giving me a heart attack**  
_Tu me donnes une attaque_

**Looking like you do **  
_A regarder comme tu le fais_

**Cause you're all I ever wanted**  
_Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu_

**Thought you wouldn't be the one that's **  
_Je pensais que tu ne serais pas celle qui_

**Giving me a heart attack getting over you**  
_Me donnerait une attaque en me passant de toi_

**Baby now that you're gone**  
_Bébé maintenant que tu es partie_

**I can't stand dumb love songs**  
_Je ne supporte pas les stupides chansons d'amour_

**Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah**  
_Tu me manques c'est ce à quoi je pense, ouais_

**Everyone's telling me, I'm just to blind to see**  
_Tout le monde me dit que je suis trop aveugle pour voir_

**How you messed me up I'm better off now**  
_Comme tu m'as massacré, je suis mieux sans toi maintenant_

**Yeah**  
_Ouais_

**I'm trying to be okay**  
_J'essaie d'être bien_

**I'm trying to be alright**  
_J'essaie d'aller bien_

**But seeing you with him**  
_Mais te voir avec lui_

**Just don't feel right**  
_Ça ne va pas_

**Yeah everytime you look like that**  
_Ouais chaque fois que tu es comme ça_

**You're giving me a heart attack**  
_Tu me donnes une attaque_

**Seeing you with him just don't feel right**  
_Te voir avec lui ça ne va pas_

A la fin de la chanson, Brittany se précipita sur scène pour m'embrasser et j'entendis des « Awww ! » d'attendrissement dans le public .

Et une chose vraiment étrange arriva : je vis Rachel .

Oui, Rachel Berry, le Hobbit, en discothèque a Miami !

* * *

**Voilà ! La chanson est celle des One Direction : Heart Attack**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	10. What's Up ?

**Voilà la suite ! Que va t-il arriver avec Rachel ? Que fait-elle là ? Découvrez vite !**

* * *

_Et une chose vraiment étrange arriva : je vis Rachel ._

_Oui, Rachel Berry, le Hobbit, en discothèque a Miami !_

* * *

Je me dirigea vers elle et lui adressa la parole, sceptique .

- Heu … Berry ?!

Elle se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris .

- San … Santana ?

J'hocha la tête .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question !

- Heu … je … m'amusais …

- Hum hum .

Brittany arriva derrière moi .

- Allez San on va … Rachel ?

- Brittany ! Ça fais plaisir !

- Tu ne m'a pas dit ça a moi .

Elle prit un air gêné et moi j'arqua un sourcil .

- C'est que euh …

- Ouais c'est bon, pas la peine de faire ton pitch, je sais bien que moi ce n'est pas une agréable surprise de me voir .

- J'ai pas dis ça …

- Mais tu l'as pensé .

- … J'aime pas du tout ça … elle lit dans les pensées …

- La ferme Berry !

- Alors euh … vous voulez venir boire un verre chez moi ?

- J'espère qu'on va pas trouver Fabray sur le canapé .

- Euh … non, en fait … je … je suis toujours avec Finn .

- Quoi ?! La baleine ? T'arrives à la garder chez toi !? Enfin, si t'as envie de vivre malheureuse toute ta vie avec, c'est ton choix, je respecte .

- Allez ! Venez !

Nous sortîmes de la discothèque et nous montâmes dans sa voiture . Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble de quartier, près du centre ville .

Nous montâmes au 3 ème étage et elle nous ouvrit la porte .

Elle nous pria de nous asseoir sur le canapé et apporta 3 cafés .

Moi et Britt' étions l'une a côté de l'autre sur un canapé, Rachel était en face .

- J'aime pas le café . Ronchonna Brittany .

- Ah bon ? Tu aimes quoi alors ?

- Un chocolat chaud .

- Brittany, tu sais, tu n'as plus l'âge de –

- Donne lui son chocolat ! La coupais-je en la défiant du regard de me contredire .

- … Ok …

Elle se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un chocolat .

- Là c'est beaucoup mieux !

- Alors … eum … vous, vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda t-elle, un peu gênée .

Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre . En effet, on s'était retrouvé, et dans tous les sens du terme, mais de là à dire que l'on est ensemble …

Brittany me lança un regard doux et pétillant . Je ne pus résister et lui attrapa la main .

- Ouais … ouais, on est ensemble .

Elle me serra la main plus fort .

- Oui ! Santana est ma petite amie .

Je souris . Elle avait encore les expressions du lycée .

- Et toi avec Finn ?

- Sa va … mais en faite, je ne vous ai pas, dit …

- Quoi donc ?

Je m'attendais au pire .

- Quoi ? Vous allez vous marier ? C'est bientôt le jour des ramassages des baleines ? L'espèce est en voie de disparition ? Ils ont besoin de nouveaux spécimens reproducteurs ? T'es veuve ? Il t'a fait un enfant dans le dos ? Où c'est toi qui l'as trompé ?

- Il a mangé les croquettes du chat ?

- Non … euh … en fait, on a … on a un bébé .

- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que … attends … QUOI ?!

Je sauta presque du canapé .

- QUOI ?! T'ES MAMAN ?!

* * *

**Voilà ! La suite, demain ! Bonne Fête Nationale a tous ! ;)**


	11. Heartbreaker

**Hola ! La suite !**

* * *

_- QUOI ?! T'ES MAMAN ?!_

* * *

- Calme toi San … toi aussi tu vas être maman un jour …

Je souris a Brittany . Elle avait toujours les mots qui calme .

- Tu … tu veux avoir des enfants avec moi ?

Elle me souris tendrement .

- Bien sur San ! Avec personne d'autre …

Je l'enlaça et l'embrassa puis me retourna vers Rachel .

- Et il est ou le morveux ?

- C'est une fille .

- Elle est aussi moche que toi ? Que Finn ? J'imagine pas la chose .

- Santana !

- Mais quoi ? Allez ! Fais voir !

Elle partis vers la chambre et revint avec un petit bébé .

Elle s'assit et nous la montra .

Brittany joua avec ses petites mains .

- Elle est trop chou ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Grace …

- Elle est vraiment trop chou !

- Chuut ! Elle dort … tu vas la –

Un bruit strident retentit dans la pièce .

- Réveiller …

Brittany se colla a moi .

- San j'ai peur on dirait qu'elle va nous manger …

Je passa mon bras autour de son épaule et caressa vigoureusement son dos .

- C'est rien Britt' .

- Elle a faim . Dit Rachel en nous regardant .

Un blanc d'une minute s'installa entre nous, Rachel nous fixant toujours . Cette situation m'énervait au plus haut point .

- Et alors ? T'attends quoi ?! Qu'on le fasse a ta place ?! Allez ! Fais la taire !

Elle souleva son T-Shirt sous le regard attentif de Brittany, a qui je donnais un coup de coude . Nous regardâmes le bébé boire au sein de Rachel silencieusement . Une grande réflexion intérieure s'installa .

Brittany se pencha vers moi, toujours concentrée sur le bébé .

- J'ai soif moi aussi …

J'avais toujours le regard dans le vide quand je me rendis compte du sérieux de sa réflexion, en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire .

Je sursauta alors en la regardant .

- Euh … Britt' … Tu veux que j'aille te chercher a boire dans le frigo ?

- Mais San ! C'est pas juste ! Allez ! Soulève ton maillot ! Moi aussi je veux faire la même chose !

Je rougis un peu . Elle avait vraiment de drôles d'idées !

- Brittany … j'ai rien a boire moi … Marmonnais-je .

Elle fit la moue .

Je compris aussitôt ses pensées et rougis encore plus .

- Britt' … pas tout de suite … pas ici …

Elle posa son front contre ma tempe .

Rachel continuait de bercer doucement le bébé .

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous partîmes de chez elle pour retourner a mon appartement .

Je mis le contact a ma voiture .

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as chanté dans le bar tout à l'heure ?

Un frisson me parcouru .

- Bien sur …

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule .

- Je t'aime tellement Santana …

Mon traître de cœur menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine .

Je souris .

- Mais …

Fallait – il toujours qu'il y ai un « mais » ?

- Mais ?

- Mais … il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit …

Je fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et me détacha un peu d'elle . Elle s'en aperçu et commença a caresser mon avant bras .

- Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Je … je … je suis toujours avec Artie …

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je faillis me cogner la tête au plafond de la voiture en sursautant . Une grimace fendit mon visage et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent .

Je me recula brusquement en garant ma voiture .

- Qu – quoi ?!

- Je suis toujours avec Artie, mais San –

- Wow ! Sa fait lourd tout ça ! Et tu te pointes comme ça ? Et lui, je paris qu'il t'attend a l'appart' c'est ça ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule Brittany ?!

- San ! Je t'aime voyons … mais j'aime Artie aussi …

- Tu vas pas recommencer ! Et tu sais quoi ? Moi j'en ai mare !

- Santana ! Mais je t'aime aussi !

Je soupira, exaspérée .

- Tu sais quoi Brittany ? Je ne pense pas que tu pèses tes mots ! Il y a une grande différence entre « aimer » et « aimer » ! Et apparemment tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour la comprendre !

- Mais quel est le problème ?!

- Le problème Brittany, le problème, c'est justement que tu ne fais aucune distinction entre l'amplitude de certains mots ! Tu me dis « Je t'aime » comme tu dis « Je t'aime » a ton chat ! Et tu ne pèses pas tes mots ! Tu les sors sans distinction ! Moi j'en ai assez ! Retourne avec Artie, et ne viens plus me voir !

- Mais San je -

- Vas t-en !

- Mais –

- Dégage !

Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur mes joues rouges . De même pour la belle blonde .

- Très bien …

Elle sortit lentement de la voiture et me regarda avec des yeux emplis de tristesse . Je démarra et repartis sur la route . J'étais folle de rage . Contre Brittany . Comment pouvais t-elle remettre ça sur le tapis, après tant d'années ? Comment pouvais t-elle encore être avec ce minable ? J'en ai mare ! Mare !

La colère s'emparait peut a peut de moi pendant que j'appuyais inconsciemment sur l'accélérateur . Mes larmes m'embuaient les yeux . Je ne voyais plus rien . J'avais envie de crier, de hurler .

L'impardonnable se produisit enfin .

Des secousses . Un énorme choc . Des éclats de verre partout . Le béton froid . Une douleur inimaginable et intenable . Du sang partout . Des cris d'horreur . Un alarme . Pleins de lumières . Une douleur incomparable a la poitrine . Puis, trou noir .

* * *

**Je suis désolé de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier . Le prochain sera le dernier .**

**Qu'arrivera t-il a Santana ? Et pour Brittany ?**


	12. I'm Everything I Am Because You Loved Me

**Salut tout le monde ! Dernier Chapitre ! J'ai été super contente d'écrire cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu du début a la fin, malgré les fautes qui persistent parfois, et j'en suis désolée . Donc voilà, certains vont me détester a la fin, je prends le risque :/**

**Bonne dernière lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_L'impardonnable se produisit enfin ._

_Des secousses . Un énorme choc . Des éclats de verre partout . Le béton froid . Une douleur inimaginable et intenable . Du sang partout . Des cris d'horreur . Un alarme . Pleins de lumières . Une douleur incomparable a la poitrine . Puis, trou noir . _

* * *

Un bruit magnétique raisonnait dans la pièce . Un bruit régulier . Un bruit, certes, très léger, mais qui me donnait un horrible mal de tête . J'ouvris lentement les yeux, la bouche pâteuse . Le première chose que je vis était le visage angélique d'une blonde . Mais pas ma blonde . Une blonde aux yeux verts . Celui de Quinn . Puis Puck, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine et Mercedes .

Ils étaient tous là, en train de me regarder . Rachel pleurait a chaud de larme dans les bras de Finn, qui essayait, sans résultat, de la calmer .

Dès qu'ils me virent ouvrir les yeux, ils se précipitèrent autour de mon lit .

Quinn prit la parole .

- Mon dieu Santana ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Je voulais répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche . Puis une douleur a la poitrine . Elle était telle que je me tordis en serrant les dents . Elle me faisait atrocement mal . Mais étonnement, j'avais l'impression d'être en paix, d'être en harmonie avec moi-même . Les battements de mon cœur raisonnaient dans ma tête .

Ils me regardèrent tristement quand je réussi a parler .

- Qu'est-ce que … je …. fais là ? …

Ils se regardèrent tous . Blaine répondit .

- Tu as fait un accident de voiture …

Ah oui . Je me remémorais l'incident de la veille . Ou d'avant-hier, ou d'hier ? Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps . Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire a quel moment de la journée nous sommes .

- Ça fait deux semaine que tu es dans le coma … Reprit Mercedes .

Deux semaines . Deux semaine que j'avais eu cet accident . Je me rappelle . Le béton froid, le sang, les cris, la dispute avec Brittany … Brittany !

Je m'étrangla presque en essayant de parler .

- Où est Brittany ?!

Ils se regardèrent encore un fois .

- Elle n'a pas put venir … Dit Quinn la voix brisée .

J'arrivais presque a déceler de l'émotion dans sa voix ( et croyez moi, ce n'étais pas normal )

- Bien sur … elle ne veut pas me voir …

Quinn me reprit et sa voix se brisa encore plus .

- Non . J'ai dis qu'elle ne pouvait pas . Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas …

Je la regarda, pas sur de comprendre . Il se regardèrent encore une fois, tous plus tristes les uns que les autres . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!

Rachel passa sa main tremblante dans son sac et en sortit une lettre qu'elle me tendit .

Je l'attrapa et leur jeta un regard interrogateur .

Je vis Finn prendre Rachel dans ses bras et Puck faire de même avec Quinn .

J'ouvris lentement la lettre . Je reconnu aussitôt cette écriture . C'était celle de Brittany . Il n'y avait qu'elle qui écrivait au crayon de couleur . Mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine et un sourire naquit sur mon visage . Je leva la tête vers les autres, sourire aux lèvres, mais il s'effaça aussitôt en voyant leur tête . Leurs visages étaient tristes . Je baissa de nouveau la tête sur la lettre .

_**Ma chère Santana, **_

_**J'aurais voulu être avec toi en ce moment, te voir te réveiller, et t'embrasser, et ne plus jamais te quitter . J'aurais tellement aimé te serrer dans mes bras . Je n'ai jamais compris la différence entre « aimer » et « aimer » . C'est toi qui me l'a fait découvrir . **_

_**J'ai compris que je n'aimerai jamais une personne autant que je t'aime toi . Je n'ai jamais réussi a dire a personne que je l'aimais, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi . Mais maintenant, la réponse est logique : c'est parce qu'aucunes de ces personnes n'était toi . Tu es la seule Santana . Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux . **_

_**Quand j'ai appris que tu étais dans le coma, et que tu allais mourir, j'ai cru défaillir . La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé allait mourir . **_

_**Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis de sortir de ta voiture, le soir de l'accident ? Et bien, tu ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase . Et aujourd'hui, cette phrase prend tout son sens . Santana, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde . **_

_**Alors je t'offre tout ce que j'ai . Je t'offre ma vie, sans aucune condition . Tu sens ce cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine ? Il battra toujours, il est tout a toi Santana, il prendra soin de toi . Je vivrai toujours en toi Santana . Alors aujourd'hui, je finis ma phrase : **_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon amour .**_

_**Ta Brittany .**_

* * *

**Ok ... Merci a tous d'avoir suivi ma fic, même ceux qui ne postaient pas de review, tout le monde .**

**Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout .**

**Et une dernière phrase pour la fin : " ****_C'est quand on perd quelqu'un de cher, qu'on se rend compte a quel point on l'aime_**** " .**


End file.
